Say Something
by Mia-Teresa-Davenport
Summary: "Please, Mia, please... Say something..." He begs, clasping his hands in front of him and he falls down to his knees with hot, salty tears streaming down his face. But Mia doesn't reply. She just stares straight at the wall and stays silent, as if Chase isn't even there." / MentallyInsane!Mia. EmotionallyHurting!Chase. Dark!AU. Oneshot. Chia Angst. Based off the song Say Something.


Chase Davenport doesn't want to be here, but he knew he had to be. He doesn't want to be here, but he has to be here. He would absolutely like to get far, far away from here, from this horrible place, but he can't bring himself to turn around and leave, to walk out of this place and to back home, to where safety is. Where Adam and Bree are. But he can't turn around now. It's his turn to visit her, to visit his best friend- his girlfriend- in this hellish place. He doesn't want to be here, but he will be here, in this dark, depressing place where people go when they've hit rock bottom or are mentally incapable to continue. For her.

For Mia. His girlfriend. His best friend.

For her.

Mia had gotten into the Mission Creek Sanitarium after watching Alexander Jensen- one of the smartest people the town of Mission Creek knew- die in front of her eyes. A car accident happened. Chase knows that the impact isn't something she would like to relive. She checked into this place herself. She's been here for a few weeks now, and she's been silent. Dead silent. Not even a word. Which, he thinks, is scarier than a broken girl talking.

The silence he gets from her is deafening. He can't think straight sometimes, which scares him. He's not supposed to NOT think straight. He's the smartest man in the world, and he doesn't even have an answer for why she doesn't talk.

Adam refuses to visit her. He's not being mean to her by saying that, of course. The Davenport family knows that. Bree knows that. Chase himself knows that. Adam just said that he couldn't handle to see her in this state. Chase doesn't blame him for that. Addison walked through the door and walked right back out with tears running down her face. She hadn't even made it to the reception desk. Bree tried to visit her- key word being tried- but she broke down in the hallway as she was leaving the Davenport Mansion to go to the Sanitarium. Leo refused almost immediately when the words left Tasha's mouth that Mia was in the Sanitarium, for the same reason Adam did. Tasha visits her daily. Donald visits her every single day. Douglas visits her with every available second he can.

Chase can't even begin to imagine what Adam and Addison and Bree and Leo would be like if they saw her now. Probably nothing good. Rainbows won't appear behind them. More like a billion rainclouds that open up behind them. That would happen. It wouldn't be a picnic, either.

People who decide to go ahead and sugarcoat depression like they do in the movies and books deserve to rot in a jailcell. Screw all of them. They have no idea what it's like. They don't know what it's like to loose all hope. Maybe they do, but maybe they don't. It's a confusing game with them. A never ending game.

Chase shakes his head and pushes open the door to the Sanitarium, wincing when the hinges creek. It's horribly depressing in here. The walls are painted a dark green color, and the floors have smooth cold tile on the ground. It smells like bad cafeteria food and vending machine items.

He shakes his head and begins to walk to the reception desk. He knows everyone by face and name. He doesn't even have to use his bionic memorization for that. He just knows whose who in this hellish place.

"Ah, Chase Davenport. How nice to see you." The women, whose name is Suzy Cavanaugh, smiles slightly at him. She has sea green eyes and black hair, with a few gray strips that litter in her midnight black hair that indicate that she has been at her job for far too long.

Smiling is very rare here, but he likes Suzy, so he smiles slightly back at her. "Are you here to see her?"

He nods, not saying a word. They both know very well who she is talking about.

"Here is your visitor's pass." She slides him the pass, the pale yellow clip-on pass that has the name 'Chase Davenport'- his name- in the center of the pass.

He clips the name tag onto his shirt and walks through the chain-link door that covers the threshold from top to bottom. The door buzzes, indicating that it's just a simple visitor trying to enter the hallway and not some random patient trying to escape, and he takes a deep breath and walks through the gate. The door buzzes again, which hurts his bionic hearing. He doesn't mind it though. He allows that to happen. He doesn't mind.

The walls are still painted the same green color, the floor the same tile selection. The tiles are cold, the same pale color. Never changing. They aren't going to change. Maybe they will in a day, a week, a month, a year, even, but right now, they aren't going to change.

He automatically walks towards her room and knocks twice on her door that has 'PATIENT MIA COMENZO' in a name tag on the door.

The 'patient' part makes him wince. That doesn't feel right.

He hears her bed sheets ruffle and the sound feet walking towards the door. Chase mentally prepares himself for the fresh wave of pain when his girlfriend opens the door to her room.

Mia stands there, her blonde hair tied in a ponytail. Her blue eyes are wary and broken. Even with her hair tied up in a ponytail, her hair touches her lower back. She can't have scissors to cut her hair. He knows that she doesn't mind. Chase knows that she likes her hair long. He likes her hair long, too.

But still, her eyes are haunted, broken. There is no sign of the girl he used to know. Just replaced with this new Mia.

"Mia." He whispers to her. "I'm here to see you."

* * *

Mia doesn't say anything to him. Just stares at him with her broken blue eyes. He doesn't expect her to say something to him. Not now, not a million and five minutes from now. He wants her to speak, to say something to him, but he knows that she doesn't want to. It's her choice. Chase will respect her choices.

Mia moves over to the side, as if to let him into her small, empty room, bare of any furniture save for a desk that has a stack of paper on it, a pale brown cushiony chair that's push into the correct spot, a small window with metal bars on it, and her small, clean, and very bright white colored bed. Her bed is neatly made, and everything is pushed correctly in its place. Mia likes everything to be perfect.

Even in this depressing place, Mia looks so, so beautiful.

Is that sick?

Chase mentally shakes his head, and then he quickly steps inside of her room, and then she shuts the door once he enters, and then she reopens it again. She blinks and then stares at him again, as if he's trying to remember who he is, if he's real or not, and he patiently waits for her to remember who he is.

He has learned to be patient with her.

Suddenly, Mia's face lights up, along with her eyes. She mouths the word 'Chasey, Chasey! My Chasey is here,' before smiling slightly at him.

A slight smile from her makes Chase's heart warm up a little bit. The room seems to brighten a little bit more in the process. A small piece of his broken, scarred heart gets just a little bit warmer. Chase will gladly take that small smile. It's better than nothing. Little things like that might prove that she could be getting better.

He's tempted to wrap his arms around her, but he doesn't. That could possibly do something to her, and Mia could be triggered back into her depressed state. This is the slowly-getting-better Mia. He doesn't want to hurt her. He doesn't want to rewind the clock and relive in the past. He wants to press fast froward to the part when she gets out of the Sanitarium.

She sits down on her bed and pats the spot next to her to indicate that she wants him to sit next to her.

He sits down on her bed, slowly, carefully, as if not to disturb her.

She huffs slightly at his careful actions and gently grabs his arm to guide him down to her bed faster.

He shudders at the contact of her warm hand on his cold arm. He missed this type of contact, a lot more than he would like to admit.

Mia smiles at the contact, and then she pulls her hand away and simply stares at him. The small smile doesn't leave her face. Her eyes aren't as broken.

She mouths his name to him, along with a few other nice words, along with some activities she did today. She missed him. She likes to play the piano. She made a pretty picture with Evelyn. She beat Wendy at Scrabble. She ate a brownie today. She silently giggled when Thomas made a funny face at her.

…She loves him.

He almost sobs out loud at the last one.

* * *

It's been a few minutes of silence, and Chase is slowly becoming agitated. The silence is deafening, too quiet, too still. Mia stares at him with her sad sky blue eyes.

He can't take it anymore.

"Mia, please say something…" He whispers to her.

She just blankly stares at him.

"Mia, please say something… Please."

She shows no signs that she heard him. His heart breaks. Tears prick at the corner of his eyes now. She just needs to say something to him. A single word.

Why isn't she speaking?

He bites back a sob of pure agony. "Please, Mia, please... Say something..." He begs, clasping his hands in front of him and he falls down to his knees with hot, salty tears streaming down his face. But Mia doesn't reply. She just stares straight at the wall and stays silent, as if Chase isn't even there.


End file.
